Help From A Brother
by Link's Little Brother
Summary: Requested by Green SwordsGirl. Toon Link is forced to stay in his room because of some injuries. He becomes depressed and left out while he watches his friends play outside. What happens when Link decided to cheer him up? One-shot.


**I own nothing. I only own a laptop to type this.**

**Another one-shot. This one-shot was requested by Green SwordsGirl. Enjoy…**

**o.o**

Toon Link growled as he was thrown back by a PK Fire from Lucas. He recovered and charged at Lucas.

Toon Link and Lucas were currently in a brawl. Each had one life left and they were both exhausted. Each had cuts, bruises, and other minor injuries on them.

Toon Link slashed his sword at Lucas' shoulder.

Lucas groaned in pain and was knocked back a few feet. He regained his balance. "PK Thunder" he shouted as the blue orb of lightning appeared from him.

The orb hit Lucas, causing him to fly like a rocket into Toon Link.

Toon Link screamed in pain at impact and was knocked off the stage. He quickly recovered using a Spin Attack, grabbed onto the ledge, and pulled himself back up. He had a huge headache now. He took out a bomb and threw it as hard as he could at Lucas.

Lucas dodged the bomb. "PK Freeze!" he shouted as a large snowflake (like) appeared out of his hands.

The snowflake went for Toon Link.

Toon Link jumped and dodged the snowflake. He puts his sword under him and rocketed down towards Lucas.

Lucas put up his bubble-like shield.

Toon Link's sword had no effect.

Lucas took this chance. He charged his PSI up and used PK Love.

Toon Link felt the intense pain course through his body. He rocketed upwards and into the distance.

"**GAME!" **

Lucas and Toon Link were teleported back to the entrance.

Toon Link fell to his knees in pain.

Lucas noticed Toon Link and ran over to him. "Toon Link! A-Are you okay? D-Did I hurt you?" Lucas asked worriedly, tears forming in his eyes.

Ness noticed the situation. "**Someone get Dr. Mario!**" he bellowed at the top of his lungs.

At that moment, Dr. Mario burst into the room with a stretcher. He put Toon Link on the stretcher and took him to the infirmary.

_After about one hour and a half…_

"You'll have to stay in your room for about two days so your injuries can heal," Dr. Mario said.

Toon Link nodded. He had bandages on his arms, and one on his leg.

Lucas rushed into the room. "Toon Link, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know that I had hurt you so m-much…" he said. A tear rolled down his cheek.

Toon Link gave him a weak smile. "It's alright, Lucas. I know you didn't mean to hurt me," he said.

Lucas looked surprised. "R-Really? You forgive me?" he asked.

Toon Link nodded.

Lucas smiled and left the room.

Toon Link limped up to his room that he shared with Link. He sat down on his bed and stared out the window, watching his friends play.

_One day later…._

Toon Link felt depressed. He wished he could be outside playing with his friends, too. Toon Link sighed.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in…" Toon Link mumbled.

Link entered the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey, Little Bro. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I feel left out. I wish I could go outside and play with my friends…" Toon Link said.

"Then, I'll hang out with you. We could play 'Would You Rather'" Link said. He sat down on the side o Toon Link's bed.

"Ok!" Toon Link said.

"You go first," Link said.

"Would you rather… kiss Ganondorf or Bowser?" Toon Link asked.

Link looked horrified. "…Ganondorf," he mumbled.

Toon Link burst into laughter.

Then, Link smirked. "Would you rather kiss Ness or Lucas?" he asked.

Toon Link looked shocked and immediately stopped laughing. "Uh… I guess… Ness," Toon Link mumbled. (1)

Link laughed.

"Would you rather swim in a lake full of sharks or electric eels?" Toon Link asked.

"Electric eels. I have a chance of surviving," Link answered.

Toon Link smiled.

"Would you rather freeze to death or burn to death?" Link asked.

"Burn to death. It's much quicker," Toon Link answered with a smile.

Link laughed.

"Thanks so much for playing with me, Link," Toon Link said, pulling Link into a hug.

Link smiled and returned the hug. "That's what brothers do."

**o.o**

**1: I do not support the NessxToon Link pairing. Just wanted to tell you.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this, Green SwordsGirl!**

**Tell me if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes.**

**Until next time!**

**-LLB**


End file.
